Billy Greene (Comic Series)
This article is about Hershel Greene's son, Billy. For Allen and Donna's son, see Billy. Billy Greene was Hershel's youngest son. Character After-Apocalypse Billy was very brash and rebellious. He was helpful around the prison and mindful of the women being spoke for. Billy confronts Rick and the others for the first time when Otis, while during a hunt in the woods, mistakenly shoots Carl and the boy is in need of immediate medical attention. Billy, as rest of the family, were talking very rarely. The Prison Billy, as well everyone else, left the farm, with Rick. Billy was helping each other in the farming and cleaning the Prison from zombies. After his younger sisters, Rachel and Susie died, he blamed his dad about it. Hershel gives Billy a tongue slash and starts hitting him. Hershel tells him not to talk him back no more. Billy is seen again tongue slashed by his dad, because of his terrible language. The Prison Assault Billy is seen covering the work what Andrea and Glenn were doing, sharpshooting. Billy were able to kill much people, and used one of the grenades. Killed Victims This list shows the people Billy has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By *Unnamed Woodbury soldier Billy was killed during the final stages of the assault on the prison by the Woodbury Army. His death resulted in a deeply distraught Hershel. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and him are seen for example shooting cans, and Rick praises Billy when he got a can shooted. Rick also told Billy when shoot from the towers, or when use the grenades. Maggie Greene These two aren't seen talking very often. They still loved each other, and seen playing basket ball. After Billy and Hershel died, Maggie was depressed for months. Hershel Greene Billy was often getting some tongue slash from his father, but they loved each other dearly. Otis Due to their living together during their stay at the Greene farm, Billy and Otis seemed to developed an Uncle-Nephew like relationship. With Otis and Billy patrolling the fences, and jokingly quipping each other about Billy's age. Patricia Billy seemed to like Patricia, and told her to go Maggie's and Glenn's wedding. When she died, Billy seemed shocked. Dale Horvath These two didn't seem very good friends. Billy invited Dale to pick up some gas with him. Dale got bit at the cars, and Billy left him to die. Dale didn't die, and again, Billy felt guilt about getting Dale almost to death. Carol Peletier Billy wound up having a one-night stand with Carol before she committed suicide, and feels guilt afterwards. Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, Bruce, Jim, Eric was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *In an attempt to get fuel from the parked cars in the parking lot for the generator, Dale is bitten and Billy runs. Robert Kirkman explained: "Billy ran out of fear--it all happened quickly. Dale doesn't hold it against him. Dale looks at Billy as a child, making a child 's mistake."Issue 43, page 30, "Letter Hacks" *It is speculated that actor James McCune will play the character Jimmy who may be the tv version of comic book character Billy Greene,son of Hershel Greene. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters